A portable electronic apparatus provided with a display panel is known. Touch sensors are provided on both sides of the display panel. A user may touch a touch sensor portion adjacent to a “change size” button in a state where buttons such as the “change size” button are displayed on the display panel. By so doing, a slider indicator for setting a zoom level of an image displayed on the display panel is displayed on the display panel.